


Color

by wrenhan



Category: wizone
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenhan/pseuds/wrenhan
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 6





	Color

I wonder how everyone can be so happy with their life, did they also experienced what i am experiencing right now? Having a gray life. 

I always pondered the question of how did they passed this kind of life. In my view, I'm sure that my life would stay like this. Having a gloomy aura, a plain world, and a gray life. In short, having a nonsense existence.

But, would this life of mine will stay like this or would it change once i found that someone who they call their "lover"?

\---

Chaewon's P.O.V

I dropped my bag near the door, letting out a sighed. "Another one of those days, a boring one." I flopped down on my bed while looking at the ceiling, "What i should do today? Should i sleep in?" She asked herself.

I decided to sleep in, since i'm already tired. Besides, i don't have anything to do today. It's always like this, either i go out to just roam around the city or to just sleep in.

Before i could close my eyes, my phone vibrated. "Who the fuck messaged me?" I groaned before getting the phone on the nightstand. Someone messaged me saying, "Please, i need someone right now. Come here at XXX store."

"You texted a wrong number, thank you." I replied on the person, i placed my phone on the nightstand again.

A few seconds had passed, i can already feel the heaviness of my eyelids. Without knowing, i drifted off to sleep.

\---

3rd Person's View

Since Chaewon is a light sleeper, she woke up from the sound of her phone ringing. She frowned, no one knows her number. 'Who is calling at this late hour?'

She answered the call without looking at the number, "Hello?"

"H-help, so-someone help me." Chaewon heard a loud thud from the other line, she doesn't know who this caller is but she couldn't let the person or else that person's life will be put in danger.

"Where are you?"

"A-abandoned h-house near the s-st—" the call suddenly ended, Chaewon grabbed her jacket before closing the door of her room.

She ran to the nearest store, as she know that there's an abandoned house near the place. She walked passed the store, "I still hope, she's safe.. for now." She muttered under her breath.

Voice echoed through the whole room, when she got near the abandoned place. "Help!"

Chaewon saw a girl crying, "Hey, are you okay?" She held the brunette's wrist. The latter just looked down, not saying anything. "This is too easy to remove," Chaewon easily removed the handcuffs on the latter's wrist.

"Let me take you to somewhere safe," Chaewon held the wrist of the stranger tightly. "Run." The brunette nodded and followed Chaewon.

Chaewon stopped at the store. Since she's already outside, why not take her time to buy a food since her stomach is already growling.

"We can stop here," Chaewon is still holding the latter's wrist as she walked inside the store.

\---

The only thing that Chaewon bought is a juice, rather than getting a food that she could 'eat'. As for the brunette, she keeps declining Chaewon's offer but the pink-haired girl insisted to treat her some food.

"It's quite late already, I don't know you but since it's late. Just sleep in my house for today," the brunette couldn't do anything but to nod on what the older said.

\---

When they reached Chaewon's house, Minjoo's eyes wandered the whole place. 'gloomy' is the only word she could think of to describe the older girl's room.

"You're alone?" Minjoo asked, making the older one to flinched at the sudden question. "Yes, i live alone." The brunette just nodded.

"Anyways, thank you for saving me there. And i'm sorry for disturbing you at this late night, i was supposed to be calling my older sister but i typed a wrong number." Minjoo hugged Chaewon, the older girl felt the hotness rushing into her cheeks and ears. She's blushing, and it feels new to her.

"I-it's f-fine," Chaewon stuttered, trying not to looked at Minjoo and walking passed the younger girl. She looked at the clock. 12:54, it says. She sighed, looking back the brunette but directly looking. "I have an extra room, you could just sleep there temporarily."

Chaewon held the brunette's wrist, "Let's go." She said making the younger to follow her upstairs. 

After touring Minjoo around the whole place, Chaewon sighed. She wipes the sweat on her forehead while looking at the ceiling, 'What did just happened earlier?' Before she could even answer her own question, she already fell into a deep slumber.

\---

The Next Morning...

Chaewon woke up, a smell from the kitchen made her to stand up and leave her room. She saw the back of the latter, cooking something.

"Goodmorning," she said, sitting at the edge of the couch. "Oh, you're already awake." A sweet voice surrounded Chaewon's ears. It is soothing. "Yeah," the older girl plainly said.

"Sorry for making you cook," The brunette's eyes are wide. "No no, it's okay. Anyways, you can eat now." Minjoo placed a plate containing eggs and hotdogs, also a fried rice infront of Chaewon.

"Typical morning," Chaewon smiled while reminiscing the times where her mother always cooks this kind of breakfast in the morning. "Thank you, uhm did i ask for your name yesterday?"

"I don't thing you asked me about my name yesterday, maybe it slipped out of your mind." Chaewon scratched her nape, "Oh, right. That's rude of me. Anyways, what is your name?"

"Minjoo, Kim Minjoo." Chaewon widened her eyes for a few seconds, and then her expression went from shocked to poker face. "We have the same surname, i guess." She chuckled softly.

"So, what are you going to do after this?" Chaewon stopped her actions after hearing the voice. "I don't know. I don't have anything to do today, i guess." She scratched her nape.

A few seconds had passed, Minjoo started clapping. "Great then, let's go somewhere." Chaewon choked while drinking. "S-somewhere?" She couldn't believe what she is hearing right now, she prefers staying at home than going out. That explains why she stuttered while questioning the brunette.

"I-i don't go out," she straightly said. The brunette blinked an eye before answering the older girl, "don't worry, i'll be with you." She flashed a heartwarming smile before collecting the place, and making her way to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Chaewon rested her head on the wall for a while, she's staring at the ceiling. She was about to fall asleep, but the brunette didn't let her. After washing the dishes, Minjoo went over to Chaewon and she patted the older girl's shoulder, making Chaewon to get disturbed. Her trance of falling asleep was interrupted.

"Your clothing is fine tho.. so let's go?" The brunette said, reaching out her hand to the older. Chaewon gladly held Minjoo's hand, and she intertwined it with hers. That made the brunette to feel her ears are getting hot because of the sudden action that the pink-haired girl made.

Chaewon was forced to stand up, as she did. Minjoo dragged her outside the house, she let out a soft whimper. The brunette immediately let go of her because of the sound that she heard from the older girl's mouth.

"Just follow me, don't try to escape. also, i'm sorry for holding too tight." 

Chaewon smiled at Minjoo, to reassured that she is fine. "Hey, it's okay. go, i'll follow you."

Minjoo then continued to walk again, and Chaewon is just behind her, following.

———

Chaewon lifted her right eyebrow, her mind is full of question. Confusion, is the word to use to describe what is happening to her right now.

Minjoo chose to stop her tracks in a bridge, "What are we doing here?" The older girl don't know what to do. "I'm inviting you to be with me for now," the brunette's signing the pink-haired girl to sit next to her. They are sitting in a bridge, an abandoned one. 

"A place like this is one of my favorite, this is where i always calm down." Chaewon looked at Minjoo, "is this place, special to you?"

"Of course, quite sad at the same time." Minjoo looked down, just to see the wave of the sea. "I lost my parents here," she added.

Chaewon just stared at the Minjoo, the brunette is trying to stop her tears to drop. But in the end, she couldn't stop it anymore. 

The cold breeze is surrounding her, making her to feel cold out of nowhere. Until, she felt a warmth from the back. She knows it's Chaewon, she knows that the older girl is hugging her from the back. "It's okay to cry, just let it all out. I'm here for you."

Chaewon didn't felt this kind of euphoria before, and she doesn't wants to entertain someone. Maybe, this girl that she is with right now can be that someone who's special to her.

After she hugged the younger, she realized at that moment. The brunette would make her life more colorful, she doesn't know the reason why she's feeling this kind of 'thing' right now. But, she loves it.

Chaewon smiled, "Minjoo, i want to know you more. Be my friend and.."

"We will make our lives to be more colorful. Be with me, okay?"

———


End file.
